Dramas numéricos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Porque sus hipótesis lo avalan: el amor es un problema de matemáticas, con incógnitas, negativas, intercepciones y funciones inversas; su amor tiende al infinito y el de Gray-sama tiende a cero. [Para el foro 413 days! Como amor al ritual de iniciación]
1. Matemáticas

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, regreso con otro ritual de iniciación. Esta vez es de Juvia. Qué decir, espero poder conectarlo. Y ahora vengo con el género que mejor manejo —humildad ante todo—.Y, este es la comedia. Otra serie para mi forito: 413 days!  
 ** _Two-shot-two-drabbles._**  
 **Palabras: 329.**  
 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Dramas numéricos**

 **Capítulo I: Matemáticas**

 _No le gusta._

 _Porque tú y yo sumamos dos._

* * *

Se supone que la suma de dos constantes, Gray-sama y ella, debe dar como resultado dos. Una suma sencilla de dos constantes: uno más uno. Dos como resultado. No, rival de amor. ¿De dónde sale esa variable?

Juvia se indigna y lleva sus brazos a la cintura, mientras infla sus mejillas como puchero.

Se supone que en son adición que debe multiplicar momentos de amor. Una suma que aumenta y añade felicidad a la quinta potencia, que detiene la lluvia y derrite el hielo. Dos constantes, que no cambian. No una _equis_ o una _ye_ —no hay espacio para las variables.

No obstante, no pasa nada de eso.

En vez de multiplicar, se dividen. Y en vez de integrarse, se derivan. Dando un cero como resultado. Cero, cero ¡Y no dos!

Es cero cuando Gray-sama la deja atrás al salir a una misión con su equipo, siempre va su rival de amor. También, es cero cuando se sienta a su lado y éste parece no querer tocar el tema con ella, cuando la evade.

Porque sus hipótesis lo avalan: el amor es un problema de matemáticas, con incógnitas, negativas, intercepciones y funciones inversas; su amor tiende al infinito y el de Gray-sama tiende a cero.

Las matemáticas no son compatibles con el amor.

Y las probabilidades son igual a cero.

Y cuando comprende que la solución es compleja para lograr la ecuación perfecta, entre los dos, lo quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos:

—¡A Juvia no le gustan las matemáticas! —la maga de agua salta a su lado y lo abraza fuertemente, hasta casi asfixiarlo. Se aferra a él y a la tenue creencia de la dependencia: _para que algo ocurra, se depende de un evento anterior._

Los abrazos de Gray-sama van a depender de los suyos.

La suma de constantes va a depender de su constante; ellla.

—¿Eh? —cuestiona algo confundido y alarmado por la cercanía. Como siempre lo toma por sorpresa —¡Cómo si importara!

* * *

 **Se me salió lo ingeniera.**

 **Bueno me voy, que se supone que estoy en hiatus. XDD**

 **Bites.**

 **Por cierto, lo de la dependencia de eventos hace referencia a las cadenas de Markov.**

 **Borré la historia porque se me había ocurrido algo mejor. Y lo olvidé XD antes de que se borré el drabble de mis documentos, pues lo publico de nuevo XDDD**


	2. Drama

**Notas de autor:** Sacando los clichés pendientes, estoy. Este drabble corresponde al ritual de iniciación gruvia, del foro 413 days!, que ahora se transformó y es Cannon Island, para llenar de clichés y finales felices FF.  
Palabras: 416. Y esto es una señal, no lo planee así *corazones*  
 ** _Two-shot-two-drabbles_**

* * *

 **Dramas numéricos**

 **Capítulo II: Drama**

 _Porque entre tú y yo hay mucho drama_

* * *

Mientras abraza con mucha fuerza a Gray, se da cuenta de algo: ¡La suma de las fuerzas es igual a cero!, por ello… no es lógico decir que lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, tampoco tiene sentido abrazarlo tan fuerte…

Y sí, todo sigue siendo un drama infinito.

Lo suelta y se hunde entre sus dramas y dudas: las tendencias a cero. Su teorema de amor no puede ser demostrado de esa forma tan frenética para que él, la abrace y el evento se repita. ¡No, no! Todo comienza a marearla.

¿Qué hay de las sumas? ¿Qué hay de las multiplicaciones?, porque no puede evitar pensar en los treinta hijos que le quiere dar. En su pequeño mundo, Juvia se horroriza al pensar que todo esfuerzo por conquistarlo parece una división entre cero, ya que no hay resultado.

Gray la ve con preocupación, primero lo suelta tan de repente y ahora ella parece ida y asustada, así que mueve su mano frente a su rostro para regresarla a tierra.

La maga elemental parece hipnotizada por el movimiento, pero después sacude la cabeza y se endereza. Antes de hablar, muerde su labio inferior para que no tiemble.

—Juvia —dice con incomodidad —me están esperando para la misión —culmina haciendo una mueca extraña al señalar a su equipo.

Agacha la mirada con decepción.

Antes de macharse rasca su nuca, quiere decir algo pero no puede. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada —Juvia… —la nombrada voltea a verlo —derivar no está mal —comenta al imaginarse un pequeño porcentaje de las ideas que pudieron cruzar por su mente.

Achica los ojos buscándole significado a eso; ve como la caballera negra de Gray desaparece a cruzar por las puertas del gremio.

Queda anclada al suelo, le da vueltas a las últimas palabras. Derivar no es mejor que integrar. Es como comparar una suma y una resta. Y, según sus dramas numéricos: son tres, en vez de dos. Ella es como la anti-derivada y Gray-sama le gusta derivar. Y si el amor de Juvia es infinito, el de él es cero. Y la derivada de una constante es cero. ¿Su amor es constante?

¿Le gusta derivar porque compara su amor con eso? Para ella tiene sentido ahogarse en sus dramas de incógnitas y negativas… porque al final habrá un amor constante.

No puede evitar exhalar corazones al descubrirlo. ¡El drama es constante, como su amor! Y en esos momentos ya no aguanta más: ¡Quiere que vuelva para seguir haciendo hipótesis de amor!

* * *

 _Un cliché matemático. Se supone. Al fin, me consagré en los rituales gruvia *o*_

 _Quizás no tenga sentido, pero bah. Estuvo difícil. xD Me iré a consagrarme con otras parejas, bites :3_


End file.
